


Last Kiss

by CasuallyBitter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, Old Age, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasuallyBitter/pseuds/CasuallyBitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is dying. Castiel is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

Dean Winchester must have been the most beautiful being in all of creation, and somehow he was Castiel's. He was his unicorn, the one for whom he went completely against what he had always known himself to be.

Angels weren't built to love. They were supposed to love God, and love humans before even Him, but they were made to love broadly, never passionately. An angel's love was for the good of all, just to carry out their duty. It was never supposed to be like it was between he and Dean.

That's what Castiel told himself, a thousand times in Heaven and a million times more as he fell. Now, it seemed, his love was driving him farther and farther from home. How could he love a single man so deeply, so passionately? How could he love him so much that he'd fall for him, that he'd give up an army just to keep him?

“Do you regret it?” Dean turned to Cas, his head on the angel's lap.

“Regret what?”

“Falling for me.” His voice was soft and withered with age.

“Heaven was my home for a great while, but home moves when families do. You're my family.”

Dean smiled. “But I'm dying, Cas. And for real this time. I can't be your 'forever' or whatever romantic crap they're saying in the movies these days.”

The air stood silent in their bedroom, softly illuminated by the Kansas sunrise.

“I have lived more in the last few years with you than I ever did in Heaven. Every moment with you is all the 'forever' I'll ever need.”

“I love you.”

“I know,” Castiel lowered to Dean's lips, “and I love you too.” He kissed him with all the passion of their first and the sweetness required of their last. He kissed him again, if only to make sure he never lost the ghost of Dean's lips on his skin.

Tears ran down Dean's face. He clutched Cas's shirt. “I don't want to leave you.”

“God willing, you never will.”

One last brush of lips.

He was gone, then. The most beautiful being in all of creation was dead.

“Don't worry.” Cas offered a bittersweet smile and closed Dean's eyes for him. “Angels are watching over you.”

A stray draft of air passed him as he sat watching his love. Never had a little breath of wind made him feel so alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Last Kiss", but we all see how far this went from the meaning of that song. This is the first "real" fanfic I've posted ("Do You Want to Kill a Monster?" was more of a parody than anything), and I would love feedback of any kind. I hope I sufficiently gave you the feels ;)


End file.
